Yo soy lo que tú necesitas
by LilythWH
Summary: one-shot: Draco y Hermione trabajan juntos y el quiere conquistarla, pero ella se rehusa, Draco aplicará una estrategia en esta guerra que espera no le falle, ¿funcionará?, entren y descubranlo.


**X-X-X-X-X- Yo Soy Lo Que Tu Necesitas X-X-X-X-X-**

**Capitulo único: Cada Lunes**

-El departamento de Misterios ha solicitado nuestra colaboración para reconocer los componentes de tres pociones que se han hallado en las bodegas de Stakling Winston, el muggle autor de la masacre del pueblo de Cartierreng, se sospecha que una de ellas o quizás las tres pudieron ser suministradas al señor Winston por el mortífago Dogeth Nott para controlar su voluntad y dotarlo de la magia necesaria para realizar tan atroz acto. Específicamente el laboratorio de investigación del departamento de Misterios ha solicitado su ayuda dada su basta experiencia en el tema de las pociones y sobre todo su excelente desempeño en el área investigativa. Junto a las muestras de las tres pociones se han enviado documentos que informan sobre los escasos avances obtenidos en la investigación, todo el material se halla en los archivos sin clasificar de nuestro laboratorio de pociones, este asunto es muy delicado y solicitan prontitud e inmediata información en los resultados que usted pueda llegar a obtener. ¿Alguna duda señorita Granger?

-¿El señor Malfoy dirigirá esta investigación?

El canoso hombre de mirada adusta cambio la expresión seria de su rostro por una burlona sonrisa

-Siempre hace la misma pregunta señorita Granger, y siempre le responderé lo mismo, el señor Malfoy además de ser su jefe directo, es su compañero y la persona que la guiará a lo largo de su carrera en esta magna institución ¿ha quedado claro?

Hermione respondió con un ligero asentimiento de cabeza

-Si no hay otra duda puede ir a marcar su entrada señorita Granger y le agradezco nuevamente su puntualidad en la asistencia ha esta corta reunión

"puntualidad que mi Jefe no comparte" quiso decir Hermione pero en cambio dijo: – no tiene que agradecer nada señor Doblegund, es mi trabajo y si no es más me retiro, le informaré cualquier avance.

Sin agregar algo más se levantó del sillón que había estado ocupando los últimos quince minutos, atravesó la puerta de la oficina del jefe del departamento de aurores y salió al amplio, vació y frió pasillo de la primera planta de aquel edificio.

Con mucha rabia tomo el elevador pulsando el número siete, su enojo tenia nombre propio, Draco Malfoy, era su pesadilla, la piedra en el zapato una piedra demasiado grande que no puede ser ignorada ni echada a un lado, era su jefe directo, aunque no sabia bajo que meritos había alcanzado tan deseado cargo, y aunque el trato hacia ella había cambiado totalmente no dejaba de ser molesto, su prepotencia y su maldita manía de creerse el hombre más sexy y deseado del mundo la sacaban literalmente de casillas, era un verdadero karma sobre todo cuando todas las investigaciones que llegaban a sus manos tenían que ser supervisadas, revisadas y aprobadas por él.

_-Laboratorio de Pociones_

La femenina voz que anunciaba su destino la apartó de sus cavilaciones, a paso apresurado salió del elevador para ingresar a su sitio de trabajo, con un movimiento de varita abrió la puerta de ingreso al laboratorio, cambio su capa beige de satín por una larga y gruesa bata blanca con bolsillos en la laterales de uno de los cuales extrajo un pequeño tarjetón que introdujo en una caja de figuras doradas en cuya parte superior se observaba una hendidura, la caja parecía más una alcancía que una registradora. En la tarjeta podría leerse:

_Hermione Granger _

_Asistente de Laboratorio de Pociones_

_Departamento de Aurores del Ministerio de Magia_

_Fecha: 3 de enero de 2005_

_Hora de entrada: 6:00 am_

_Hora de Salida: por definir_

Guardó nuevamente la tarjeta en uno de sus bolsillos y caminó hacia el final de la amplia habitación donde se hallaban los archiveros más extraños que jamás hubiese visto, en realidad era solo un cajón pequeño de metal pintado de color verde oliva, cuando habrías el cajón encontrabas exactamente lo que buscabas, es decir el contenido cambiaba según las exigencias de quien realizaba la búsqueda, era muy útil y extremadamente rápido obtener los datos solicitados.

En el interior del archivero halló la carpeta que buscaba, al leer su contenido pudo comprobar que efectivamente era poco o casi nada lo que habían hallado acerca de las pociones involucradas en el caso, con una hojeada rápida a los documentos pudo determinar fácilmente dos cosas, la primera iba a tardar un tiempo considerable en encontrar la solución del problema y la segunda iba ser extremadamente agotador ya que Draco Malfoy seria nuevamente y para variar su compañero.

Sobre el mesón principal se encontraban tres frascos de color ámbar debidamente sellados y con un hechizo de refrigeración para mantener la temperatura del líquido en 4 ºC. Cada frasco contenía aproximadamente 25ml de la sustancia de estudio, con una pipeta tomó una muestra de 10ml de cada una de las pociones y la introdujo en un balón aforado, la primera poción era totalmente transparente pero sumamente viscosa parecía aceite carburante, la segunda era crema pero igualmente transparente fluía con facilidad, la tercera era totalmente negra y poseía un olor nauseabundo, aforó los balones con una poción correctiva buffer y posó las tres muestras sobre una plancha metálica en cuya base se hallaba una luz. Hermione se inclinó sobre el mesón y observó con sumo cuidado las tres botellas tratando de detectar algún sólido en suspensión a tras luz, tan concentrada estaba que no oyó cuando Draco Malfoy entraba en la habitación ni como este avanzaba sigilosamente hasta posarse a su espalda y acercar su boca al oído de la desprevenida castaña.

-Hola amor

Hermione dio tal bote que casi pierde el equilibrio -¡Maldita seas Malfoy, me has dado un susto de muerte! – exclamó la castaña con una mano en el corazón mientras trataba de normalizar su respiración.

-No era mi intención cariño – añadió risueño el joven rubio.

-No soy tu amor ni tu cariño Malfoy y permíteme recordarte que nuevamente llegas tarde

-Me encanta verte tan hermosa y feliz esta mañana – continuo Malfoy como si no la hubiese oído.

-Abusas de tu cargo Malfoy y abusas de mi paciencia

-¿A que no adivinas quien estuvo en casa esta mañana? – prosiguió sin prestar atención a las protestas de la joven bruja.

-No me interesa conocer nada sobre las mujeres que frecuentan tu casa Malfoy – dijo Hermione cruzando los brazos a la altura de su pecho

-Todo un personaje ¿No te interesa saber?

-¡Llegas tarde nuevamente!, ¡Escucha lo que te estoy diciendo! – dijo Hermione exasperada.

-Vamos amor, algunas veces tiene que picarte el bicho de la curiosidad.

-¡No me importa que seas el jefe Malfoy, los dos somos empleados y ambos debemos llegar temprano! – El tono de Hermione indicaba que pronto perdería la poca paciencia con la que contaba.

-No importa te lo diré de todos modos… ¡lista!

-…¡¿Malfoy has escuchado algo de lo que te he dicho?!

- Kennilworthy Whisp, ¿sabes quien es Kennilworthy Whisp amor?

-Claro que si, es un reconocido experto en quidditch, autor de numerosas obras relacionadas con este deporte entre las más reconocidas esta "Quidditch a través de los tiempos" y por favor… no… me… llames… amor.

-Vino hoy a casa dulzura, ha visto los árboles frutales que plantamos hace dos veranos y le han encantado, te envía saludos me dijo que hoy mismo te preguntaría sobre el secreto del abono que utilizaste.

-Malfoy no empieces por favor, ¡no soy tu dulzura!, ¡nunca he estado en tu casa!, ¡jamás he plantado árboles frutales y menos junto a ti!, y ¡no conozco ningún secreto sobre abono! es mas ¡¡no conozco nada sobre la jardinería!!. – las frases cada vez sonaban mas desesperadas

-No importa cielo yo te enseñaré – dijo Malfoy haciendo a un lado el hecho que Hermione le gritaba con angustia en su voz

-¡¡Malfoy basta!!, tenemos mucho trabajo, estas pociones llegaron ayer del departamento de Misterios, necesitamos toda nuestra concentración en esto por favor – le dijo Hermione mientras le entregaba los archivos que ella había estado leyendo.

Malfoy tomó la carpeta y hecho una rápida mirada a los documentos – Hermione no te preocupes vamos a tardar mucho solucionando esto.

-Eso es exactamente lo que me preocupa, el departamento de Misterios requiere saber exactamente como estas tres pociones o una de ellas pudo controlar y dotar de magia a un muggle, entiende que es un caso importante.

-Lo se Mione pero ellos el igual que tu preciosa deben aprender a esperar.

Hermione calló por unos segundos -¿Hoy es Lunes no es así Malfoy? – resopló con resignación

-Si amor, siempre te absorbe tanto el trabajo que nunca sabes que día es, un día de estos olvidarás el cumpleaños de nuestros hijos.

-Yo jamás olvidaría el cumpleaños de mis hijos – chilló Hermione - además no tengo hijos… ni tú,…es decir… no… no tenemos hijos en común y por favor para de decirme preciosa, dulzura, cielo, cariño, amor… concéntrate en el trabajo. Esto es algo difícil y te necesito con los cinco sentidos.

-Yo también te necesito amor, pero no te preocupes lo compensaremos esta noche.

Hermione rodó los ojos y se llevó una mano a la cabeza – No compensaremos nada Malfoy…

-Dejaremos a los niños con los elfos e iremos a dar un paseo, ¿Quieres cenar por fuera esta noche o prefieres que vayamos al teatro? – dijo Malfoy con el dedo en la barbilla mientras observaba el blanco techo de la habitación.

-¡Basta ya, esto es una locura y no voy a seguirte! – Gritó Hermione dándose la vuelta y tomando las botellas en sus manos. – Además nunca tendría elfos domésticos en mi casa. – agregó mientras caminaba por el laboratorio.

-Claro que no amor, tu misma dijiste que debíamos pagarles por sus servicios además les das un día libre ya que según tu es el único día que puedes dedicarte a mi y a los niños y sobre todo a cocinar esos deliciosos tallarines que tanto te gustan.

Hermione detuvo su andar y se giró hasta quedar frente a Malfoy nuevamente - ¿Cómo sabes que me gustan los tallarines? – quiso saber Hermione.

-Cariño – dijo Malfoy mientras se acercaba a Hermione hasta posar su nariz sobre la de ella – llevamos cinco años casados como no conocer todos esos pequeños detalles – añadió mientras arrebataba las pociones de las manos de la joven bruja y se alejaba hasta posarlas en un mesón lateral.

-No estamos casados Malfoy y nunca lo estaremos, quita esa idea de tu cabeza… ¿Harás análisis cromatográfico? – le cuestionó Hermione una vez llegó a su lado.

-Claro amor, tu puedes hacer el espectro infrarrojo y los Rayos X así podremos determinar la presencia de sustancias orgánicas y la composición mineralógica de las pociones.

-Si no lo leíste esos análisis ya los hicieron en el laboratorios del departamento de Misterios – dijo Hermione.

-Lo se cielo, pero si estas muestras están en nuestro laboratorio es porque somos los mejores y muy probablemente ellos pasaron por alto algo que nosotros no haremos.

-Malfoy debes dejar esto, cada lunes llegas con esta ridícula actitud, ¿Por qué tratas de enloquecerme?, Debes tener mejores cosas que hacer – dijo Hermione con la angustia latente en su voz.

-Que mejor que el estar al lado de la mujer que amo – concedió Draco mientras preparabas las muestras para el análisis.

Hermione enmudeció y observó el aristocrático perfil de Draco, tragó saliva con dificultad y suspiró profundamente – ¿Cada lunes harás esto? ¿Deberé trabajar con esta absurda idea tuya?

Draco soltó una verdadera carcajada - No lo niegues amor, este asunto de los lunes fue lo que te conquistó.

Hermione rodó los ojos -Yo no…

La conversación se vio interrumpida por una hermosa lechuza parda que entró de improviso por la puerta del laboratorio, en su pata derecha traía atado un pequeño pergamino que al parecer iba dirigido a Hermione, una vez entregado la lechuza voló y se perdió en los pasillos exteriores

-Siempre me he preguntado ¿Cómo las lechuzas entran el laboratorio si estamos a siete pisos bajo tierra y no existen ventanas? – dijo Draco observado sobre el hombro de Hermione la nota que acaba de llegarle.

-Primer piso, por la entrada de lechuzas exteriores, son revisadas y luego bajan por el elevador hasta el piso donde el destinatario reside y luego… Malfoy – Hermione calló un momento mientras corroboraba lo que con sus ojos acababan de leer. – Es del señor Whisp, de Kennilworthy Whisp dice que nos invita a cenar esta noche para hablar sobre el abono que hemos utilizado en los ¡árboles frutales!.

Draco exhibió una amplia y sincera sonrisa –Advertí que te escribiría.

Hermione tomó una de las mangas de la sedosa y costosa camisa azul que Draco Malfoy vestía y lo arrastró hasta el sillón de cuero café que el mismo había comprado para, según sus propias palabras, descansar un poco del estrés del trabajo mientras su hermosa esposa se sentaba sobre sus piernas y descansaba la castaña cabeza en su pecho

-Me dirás ahora mismo que rayos le dijiste a este hombre – le gritó Hermione mientras azotaba la corta nota a la altura de los grises ojos del mago.

-Me encanta cuando te enojas, te ves tan sensualmente salvaje.

-Malfoy… nos has metido en problemas, ¿que le dijiste…?

-Nada que no fuese cierto, hace dos veranos mi linda y hermosa esposa, y yo plantamos árboles frutales en nuestra casa usando un abono especial que tú habías preparado y que logró que nuestro jardín floreciera esplendorosamente.

-¿Le dijiste que estábamos casados?, ¡le has mentido!

-No le he mentido solo me he adelantado un poco a los hechos

Hermione lo observó fijamente, la sonrisa de autosuficiencia que Malfoy exhibía en aquel momento lograba exasperarla -Nunca me casaré contigo – sentencio rotundamente -¡Jamás tendremos hijos! y nunca viviré en una casa con un esplendoroso jardín de árboles frutales, borra esa estúpida y ridícula idea de tu cabeza y concéntrate en el trabajo ¿quieres?

-Bien cariño, cuando te pase el enojo hablamos, ahora ve a trabajar – dijo Malfoy mientras se ponía en pie dispuesto por primera vez en la mañana a dedicarse al trabajo

-¡No se me va a pasar ningún enojo mientras tu sigas metiéndome en líos!. – chilló Hermione con frustración

-¿líos? – preguntó Malfoy luciendo con insistencia una coqueta sonrisa.

-La mujer que trae el café en las tardes me ha estado retando por una semana desde el día que negué estar casada contigo, dice que eres un hombre maravilloso que desvive amor hacia mi y que yo soy una mala mujer por hacerte sufrir, ¿te parece poco? – Gritó Hermione - Eso pasa por todas las locuras que hablas sin importar quien rayos puede estar escuchándote.

-Tendré que darle las gracias a la señora Reigteing por su defensa – dijo el joven brujo indiferente a las protestas de su compañera.

Hermione caminó hasta una butaca cercana y se sentó en ella, enterrando el rostro entre las palmas de sus manos - Malfoy me vas a matar, te lo juro, algún día lograras tu cometido y librarás al planeta de mi existencia – sentenció Hermione con resignado fracaso.

-Cielo cálmate, puede darte una de tus famosas jaquecas, no quiero que te enfermes como aquella vez en nuestra luna de miel, te enojaste porque el hotel donde llegamos estaba lleno de elfos domésticos, durante tres noches no me dirigiste la palabra, fue algo frustrante, y ahora que lo menciono aprovecho esta oportunidad para recordarte que me debes una segunda luna de miel … y no cariño – dijo Draco alzando la mano al ver que Hermione iba a refutar – no te preocupes, ya tengo todo planeado.

-De donde sacas todas esas ideas Malfoy – dijo Hermione observándolo con pasividad

-No son ideas – contradijo Malfoy serenamente mientras tomaba el mentón de Hermione con una de sus manos – son recuerdos de nuestra vida juntos.

Hermione no pudo evitar que una sonrisa condescendiente aflorara en su rostro - ¿y como es que yo no tengo esos recuerdos?, si se trata de una vida juntos he de suponer que de igual manera yo debería recordarla.

-No la recuerdas porque aun no aceptas que tu opción para ser feliz la encontrarás a mi lado – afirmó – solo yo puedo darte lo que te mereces

-¿Y eso es…?

-Mi completa entrega y amor –concluyó Draco con completa determinación y un brillo de felicidad en sus ojos.

-Tu no puedes hacerme feliz Malfoy – sentencio Hermione – No me amas en realidad, esto es solo un juego, además tenemos un pasado juntos y no es realmente el más hermoso que pueda existir ¿Cómo piensas borrar todo eso?

-Con muchos besos, muchas flores y muchas noches intensas donde el único testigo del amor que siento por ti y el deseo que despiertas en mi serán los muebles de nuestra habitación. – determinó con una suprema facilidad.

Hermione lo observó con enojo – Admítelo Malfoy, tu y yo nunca podremos estar juntos, todas estas ideas que rondan tu cabeza son solo imaginaciones estúpidas, además ¿Cómo supones que podría compartirte con todas esas mujeres que rondan tu vida?

-¿¡Mujeres!?

-¡NO LO NIEGUES! – Repuso Hermione – todos saben sobre tus andanzas con todas aquellas modelitos con las cuales compartes tus "solitarias noches", tu mismo me lo has dicho.

-Es cierto – aceptó Draco – pero también es culpa tuya

Hermione abrió la boca en señal de asombro – Eres un descarado adulador Malfoy

-Es tu culpa, porque desde hace mucho tiempo he tratado de llamar tu atención y tú no me aceptas.

-Entonces satisfaces tus necesidades de hombre con…

-No satisfago nada – interrumpió Draco – No he estado con ninguna de aquellas chicas, escucha bien lo que te dijo Hermione la única que puede satisfacerme como hombre eres tú y la única que puede llenarme de gozo y verdadera compañía eres tu, el hecho que no quieras aceptarlo solo alarga más la espera, pero se perfectamente que algún día me aceptarás y reconocerás todo cuanto significas para mí

-Prepotente…

-Orgullosa…

-Promiscuo…

-Eso es una vil mentira…

-¡¡Ah, Basta ya!! – Dijo Hermione levantándose de su asiento para alejarse lo que mas pudiese de Malfoy – Me voy a trabajar.

-¡Es lo mejor que puedes ¡ – le grito Malfoy cuando ya se hallaba al otro lado del laboratorio – Trabajar es lo único que te quita el mal genio, no quiero que cuando lleguemos a casa los niños y yo paguemos las consecuencias de tu mal humor

-¡AAHH!...

El estallido de vidrios hizo aflorar una autosuficiente sonrisa en el rostro del joven brujo que muy seguramente hubiese sido el punto de partida para una verdadera batalla campal si Hermione la hubiese visto.

El resto del día la pasaron en completo silencio, cada uno concentrado en sus respectivas responsabilidades, Hermione se negaba rotundamente a cruzar una sola palabra con Malfoy y este solo se dedicaba a observarla de reojo y sonreír con picardía. A media tarde llegó la señora Reigteing con café y lonjas de pastel de calabaza, Hermione no salio del laboratorio pero pudo escuchar como Malfoy agradecía a la mujer su valiosa defensa.

-Es una mujer encantadora y realmente me ama, es solo que cuando se enoja pierde el control, véala usted, se ha negado rotundamente a comer solo porque usted esta de mi parte, pero no importa yo le guardaré un poco de pastel – le escuchó decir desde el pasillo.

El resto del día continuó en silencio, Hermione no aceptó el pastel de calabaza y continuo analizando las muestras sin importar los comentarios que Draco lanzaba de improviso – Te ves hermosa hoy o No te preocupes, esta noche lucirás fantástica en la cena del señor Whisp –

Lo cierto es que mientras el humor de Hermione empeoraba, Draco Malfoy se llenaba de positivismo y alegría, parecía una guerra donde perdía el primero que perdiera los estribos. Malfoy dio la estocada final cuando ya se acercaba la hora de salida: - lista amor, el señor Whisp nos espera.

-¡NO IRE A NINGÚN LADO! – gritó Hermione hecha una verdadera furia.

-Tranquila leona, tranquilízate, por más que lo intentes no podrás safarte de este compromiso

-No se que pretendas Malfoy pero no voy a acompañarte a ningún lado.

-No te preocupes Mione, yo te ayudaré para que expliques todo el asunto de los abonos, no quedaras en ridículo.

-Malfoy…

-Después iremos a casa, dormiremos a los chicos y luego te sentaras en mis piernas frente a la chimenea hasta que quieras que te haga el amor, subiremos a la habitación, yo te llevare en brazos por supuesto, y allí te haré la mujer más feliz del mundo.

-¿Qué te hace suponer que podría desear hacer el amor contigo? – preguntó Hermione con una sarcástica sonrisa.

-Lo deseas, lo se, me lo demuestras cada vez que me miras a los ojos después de besarte y me dices que nadie lo ha hecho como yo.

-Yo jamás…

-Tu mirada lo confirma… no puedes negarlo… te encanta sentir el aroma que despedimos cuando estamos juntos y te sientes plena cuando mis manos dibujan tus formas.

-Malfoy yo no…

-¿De que vale el orgullo y esta tonta pelea?, tu sabes que yo soy el único que puede darte todo cuanto tu desees.

-Lo único que deseo es que me dejes en paz.

-Y lo único que yo quiero es que me dejes amarte, no es tan difícil ¿Verdad?

Hermione lo observó en silencio mientras cambiaba su fina bata blanca por la túnica de dril negra.

-Sabes que salgo a las nueve Malfoy, pasa poco de las cinco de la tarde, no puedo acompañarte. – dijo Hermione en un último intento por evitar la cena.

-Lo harás amor – dijo Draco mientras se acercaba poco a poco

-¿Por qué estas tan seguro?

-Porque soy tu esposo, porque llevamos cinco años casados y porque dos hermosos pequeños nos esperan en casa.

-Malfoy…

Draco aprisionó los labios de Hermione interrumpiéndola de repente, una de sus masculinas manos se poso en su cintura mientras la otra jugaba con los castaños cabellos, profundizó el beso y disfrutó de todas las sensaciones que se liberaban en su interior, cuando lograba perturbar a Hermione Granger de tal forma que ella perdiera el dominio de si misma, como aquel día, abusaba de su debilidad y lograba deleitarse con un beso robado o abrazos improvisados. Hermione estaba tan débil por la lucha que había librado durante el día que no le quedaban fuerzas para librarse de Malfoy, entonces el aprovechaba y disfrutaba de los cortos momento que podía robarle.

-¿Por qué me haces esto? – Hermione suspiró profundamente contra los delgados labios del joven rubio-¿Por qué insistes en este asunto? – quiso saber Hermione cuando ya se habían separado

Draco observó los castaños ojos y tomó las manos de Hermione entre las suyas - porque cuando llega el viernes me entristezco ya que pasaré dos días sin verte, el sábado y el domingo me imagino la vida que tendremos cuando estemos casados y el lunes llegó al trabajo con nuevas fuerzas y nuevos deseos de convencerte que yo puedo darte aquello que tanto anhelas y buscas, porque quiero que sepas que sin mi no serás feliz jamás, el lunes es el día que escogí para recordarte lo mucho que me gustas y lo mucho que deseo que estés a mi lado siempre.

Hermione enmudeció ante sus palabras y un intenso color rosado cubrió su rostro. Draco sonrió por su reacción.

-Estoy seguro que en el fondo de tu corazón me aceptas, que al igual que yo imaginas una vida juntos y deseas tanto como yo que mis sueños se hagan realidad a tu lado, se que en las noches imaginas todas las cosas que yo te describo y que esperas con ansiedad que llegue un próximo lunes para escuchar la felicidad que imagino por los dos… pero aun no aceptas todo aquello que para mi es evidente y no se porque… Te esperare Hermione, porque estoy seguro que tu serás para mi.

-Malfoy yo no…

-Si tengo razón en algo de lo que dije – interrumpió Draco - marcaras tu salida a las seis y no a las nueve.

-Debo avanzar Malfoy, tengo una responsabilidad, yo… - Hermione calló de repente.

Draco besó sus labios fugazmente y sonrió – Mañana obtendremos resultados, no te preocupes. Cuídate. – dijo antes de salir y dejar a Hermione sumida en un torrente de confusos pensamientos.

Esa noche Hermione observó la tarjeta de Draco colgada en un clavo al lado de la puerta principal del laboratorio de pociones, en ella podía leerse:

_Draco Malfoy_

_Director del Laboratorio de Pociones_

_Departamento de Aurores del Ministerio de Magia_

_Fecha: 3 de enero de 2005_

_Hora de entrada: 6:38 am_

_Hora de Salida: 5:30pm_

-Draco no solo llegas tarde, además sales temprano – Hermione sonrió en silencio y sacó su propia tarjeta de los bolsillos de su bata para introducirla en la caja con el fin de timbrar su salida, luego la guardó nuevamente en los bolsillos. Cambio su bata por la túnica de satín y salió rápidamente por las puertas del laboratorio. En la tarjeta podía leerse:

_Hermione Granger _

_Asistente de Laboratorio de Pociones_

_Departamento de Aurores del Ministerio de Magia_

_Fecha: 3 de enero de 2005_

_Hora de entrada: 6:00 am_

_Hora de Salida: 6:00pm._

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**Espero que les haya gustado esta pequeña historia. Me gustaría conocer sus comentarios u opiniones con respecto a ella, son extremadamente valiosos para mi.**

**Gracias de antemano**

**Nos leeremos pronto…**

**LilythWH.**


End file.
